everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Geanine Raghba
'''Geanine has been adopted by ZarinChan. Please do not edit this page unless you have my permission or you're an admin. Thank you!' Geanine Raghba is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of The Genie of the Lamp from The Arabian Nights stories, especifically Aladdin and the Magic Lamp. In the destiny-conflict, Geani sides the Royals on the condition of being able to use her abilities to her full control, the way she ''wants to.'' Character Personality Geani is a young lady who is somewhat charming in her own way. Her sarcastic humour is a rather likeable trait of hers, even if it does get on some fairytales' nerves often. Geanine can appear satirical unintentionally, due to her frequent ironic statements. It doesn't help that the way she speaks is also quite confusing, as it's usually stuck in a monotone. Geani is unaware of the fact that this tends to give out an unwelcoming aura. Ironically, Geanine can sometimes feel very trapped about her destiny. She doesn't have any problem in aiding the next Aladdin, however, she isn't very supportive of the fact she will have to be cramped into her magic lamp for Grimm knows how long. Geanine thinks deeply about this a lot even going as far as considering switching alignments to join the Rebels. Knowing she may spend a lot of her story isolated in a lamp, Geanine intends to make the most out of her high school days and living life to the fullest. She's even applied for the Royal Student Council, along with Briar, solely for the purpose of organizing parties. As much as she hates to admit it, Geani can be a total party animal even if she wants to believe she's nothing like this. As someone who seeks approval to be considered as a "good daughter", Geani tends to follow her family's traditions. Because of this, she tries to limit herself in several activities (including partying) but often fails and finds herself doing the exact opposite as planned. Due to her father's past, Geanine can get stuck in her own lamp, what is terrible for her. As no one can rub her lamp so she would be bound to do the bidding of the person holding the lamp, her roommate Tunisia has found some magical words to free Geanine from her own "home". This is probably the only thing Geanine doesn't like from her destiny - being a prisoner until she's freed by someone who rubs their hand on her lamp. Being used to get anything she wants/wishes, the young genie can be a little spoiled. She doesn't quite know how it feels to fight for something she wants, but shows to want to learn it and have this feeling of victory when she gets what she wants. And even being able to give her friends whatever they wish, they quite don't want her to do everything for them. Appearance Geanine is a somewhat attractive young lady. She has an hourglass figure body and is of average height. Her skin is a glistening caramel which is soothingly smooth and soft. Geanine's hair is burgundy and very long, reaching a littl past her knees. Her eyes are a dark shade of cyan. Her colour scheme is teal, turquoise and gold. Her motifs include feathers and lamps. Geanine's outfits usually have a lot of jewelry. Hobbies and Interests Geanine's main hobby is probably dancing. From a very young age, she learned how to do Arabic and Persian dances, but she generally never dances when someone's around. The only person she feels comfortable enough to dance with is Tunisia, since she is also experienced. Probably only her family know this but Geanine is also a very large fan of Bollywood. From actors to movies, you can count on her to know every single one of them. She tends to be more knowledgeable in Bollywood rather than whatever after is popular these days. And, of course, Geanine knows every single classic Bollywood song off by heart. Fairy Tale Main Article: Aladdin and The Magic Lamp How the Story Goes Aladdin is an impoverished young ne'er-do-well dwelling in "one of the cities of China". He is recruited by a sorcerer from the Maghreb, who passes himself off as the brother of Aladdin's late father, Mustapha the tailor, convincing Aladdin and his mother of his good will by pretending to set up the lad as a wealthy merchant. The sorcerer's real motive is to persuade young Aladdin to retrieve a wonderful oil lampfrom a booby-trapped magic cave. After the sorcerer attempts to double-cross him, Aladdin finds himself trapped in the cave. Fortunately, Aladdin is still wearing a magic ring the sorcerer has lent him. When he rubs his hands in despair, he inadvertently rubs the ring and a jinnī (or "genie") appears who releases him from the cave so that he can return to his mother, fortunately still carrying the lamp. When his mother tries to clean the lamp, so they can sell it to buy food for their supper, a second far more powerful genie appears who is bound to do the bidding of the person holding the lamp. With the aid of the genie of the lamp, Aladdin becomes rich and powerful and marries Princess Badroulbadour, the sultan's daughter (after magically foiling her marriage to the vizier's son). The genie builds Aladdin and his bride a wonderful palace, far more magnificent than the sultan's. The sorcerer hears of Aladdin's good fortune, and returns; he gets his hands on the lamp by tricking Aladdin's wife (who is unaware of the lamp's importance) by offering to exchange "new lamps for old." He orders the genie of the lamp to take the palace, along with all its contents, to his home in the Maghreb. Fortunately, Aladdin still has the magic ring and is able to summon the lesser genie. The genie of the ring cannot directly undo any of the magic of the genie of the lamp, but he is able to transport Aladdin to the Maghreb where, with the help of the "woman's wiles" of the princess he recovers the lamp and slays the sorcerer, returning the palace to its proper place. The sorcerer's more powerful and evil brother plots to destroy Aladdin for killing his brother by disguising himself as an old woman known for her healing powers. Badroulbadour falls for his disguise and commands the "woman" to stay in her palace in case of any illnesses. Aladdin is warned of this danger by the genie of the lamp and slays the imposter. Everyone lives happily ever after, Aladdin eventually succeeding to his father-in-law's throne. How Does Geanine Come Into It? Geanine is destined to be the next second Genie in the Lamp and making all of Aladdin's wishes come true. She is happy and content with her destiny and accepts it very well. Relationships Family Genie in the Lamp The Genie in the Lamp is Geanine's father and most loved person. They used to spend a great time together while Geanine was throne-schooled, but when she joined Ever After High, they couldn't see each other very much. The Genie raised Geanine all by his own, and they lived together in Aladdin and Badroulbadour's palace. Mother Geanine's mother is unknown, since Geanine never met her. Anyhow, her father once pointed she was a lady-in-waiting of Badroulbadour, but died a few days after Geanine's birth. In a necklace, the young genie carries the only picture taken of her mother, admiting to miss the presence of a maternal figure in her life. Friends ''Tunisia Schehera'' Tunisia is Geanine's great friend, since the princess is responsible to give life to Geanine's story. She's thankful for having such a wonderful person to be her fellow friend and roommate, and is thankful for Tunisia be the one who'll make Geanine's story exist. They like to dance and chat about their random crushes and little passions, but they don't quite spend a great time together. They know each other since childhood, when Geanine's father would bring her to Geanine's lamp so they'd play. More TBA. Pet Geanine has a pet rat named Arabia. She says Arabia is one of her best friends and the little rat generally sleeps in a small, cute bed by Geanine's side. Romance Geanine thinks romance is silly, and doesn't want to date anyone. Of course she had some crushes and eventual little passions, but has never dated anybody. Since she's destined to be alone, she also thinks it's not very intelligent to start a relationship with someone knowing they'll have to break up. Outfits Class Schedule 1st Period: '''Cross-Cultural Reference '''2nd Period: '''Storytelling 101 '''3rd Period: '''Chemythstry '''4th Period: '''Advanced Allusions '''5th Period: '''Experimental Fairy Math '''6th Period: '''Magicology Trivia * Geanine's birthday is ** This makes her a ** Her birthstone is * Geanine's name is a pun on the word '''Genie and the name Jeanine. ** Raghba is an Arabic word which roughly translates to "wish" or "desire." * She is Arabic and is fluent in the language along with English, Bengali and some Hindi. * Geanine is a Muslim, though she isn't as pious and strict as most of her family. She wears hijabs on religious occasions such as Eid and sometimes misses out in praying. However, she loves charity and dreams of visiting Hajj. * Her favourite colours are shades of blue and purple. * She isn't a fan of cold food, such as ice cream. ** This doesn't stop her from trying them out though. Summer in Ever After is less challenging than her home country, but a genie has to find a way to cool down somehow. Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Aladdin